


In Essence

by commatothetop



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commatothetop/pseuds/commatothetop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in three movements</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Essence

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just pure unadulterated smut. Not really within three ZIP codes of anything resembling plot, although one does try to add some character insight. 
> 
> Betaed by the lovely sevsgirl72, star of my life and partner in most fandom-related crime.

_I. Mutuality_

Most nights, it goes like this: 

Kevin folds the bedspread and puts away the decorative pillows at the head of the bed while Ray walks through the house checking windows and doors and turning out lights. They both shed their robes and get in bed on their respective sides. 

Ray reads historical works, biographies, newspapers. Kevin reads magazines, novels and poetry (and, at a certain hellish time of year, term papers). At some point, one reaches over to stroke the other’s thigh meaningfully. Their eyes meet, reading materials are set aside. Kevin leans over to remove Ray’s reading glasses and place them carefully on the nightstand, taking the towel they keep there and spreading it out between them. They undress each other, kissing deeply and caressing every new inch of exposed skin. Sometimes, they are less gentle and more rushed in their need, and from time to time, buttons can go flying in their haste to touch each other. 

By the time they’re naked, they are both hard and ready. They lie on their sides, chest to chest, embracing. They clutch at each other and kiss every piece of skin they can reach while they move in perfect, rehearsed rhythm. Kevin moans, whimpers, whispers Ray’s name. Ray is quiet, his heavy-lidded eyes and quickening breath the only outward signs of his building pleasure. 

Just as the pleasure is about to become unbearable in its intensity, Ray wraps a hand around them both. Kevin comes first, gasping and shuddering, his face buried against Ray’s shoulder. When Ray feels the wet heat spreading between them, his breath catches and he comes. 

They cuddle for a while, necking and trading caresses. Eventually, they clean up and put their pyjamas back on (Kevin gets cold, Ray is uncomfortable sleeping in the nude). They kiss once more, before Ray rolls over and turns out his light; he’s asleep within moments. Kevin sits watching him for a moment, before picking up his reading again, physically satisfied and emotionally content.

 

_II. Kevin_

Ray is not a talkative man. He will say what’s on his mind, but has never seen the need to go beyond that, unless in explicitly social situations where small talk is required. Here, however, in this place, he speaks without reservation. 

He lies back against the mound of pillows at the head of the bed (the impracticality of which he decries early and often, but he will concede that they are useful for this purpose), and beckons Kevin to join him. When he’s settled between Ray’s legs, his back pressed close to Ray’s chest, he leans his head back on a pillow over Ray’s shoulder and sighs contentedly. Ray considers for a moment how much better their fit would be if Kevin were four or so inches shorter. 

“Stop wishing I was shorter,” Kevin says, without opening his eyes, his voice brimming with familiar amusement. 

So Ray does, and starts speaking instead. 

He hadn’t dated Kevin for very long before they both realized that his voice had a particular effect on the other man. Perfectly innocuous phone conversations would turn to something else entirely when Ray noticed Kevin growing short of breath for seemingly no good reason. A few well-chosen words could yield a very... satisfying result. 

Now they are always together, and phone sex seems a silly activity for two middle-aged men anyway, so instead they do this. 

He begins by telling Kevin how delectable he looks, sprawled nakedly between Ray’s legs, open and on offer. He keeps his voice low and smooth, his lips close to Kevin’s ear. Kevin shivers in response, wets his lips, stroking Ray’s calves absentmindedly.

He traces his fingers over Kevin’s arms, shoulders, and down his chest. When his fingernails skitter across a nipple, Kevin gasps, and Ray smiles. There’s comfort in being able to predict one’s partner’s reaction to stimulation. He strokes across Kevin’s belly, which tenses under his fingers, and moves back up to toy with the nipples, while mouthing at his neck, nipping lightly. 

“Oh, Raymond,” Kevin sighs. 

Ray releases his neck and speaks. He takes his time describing every sex act he can think of to do with or to (or _on_ ) Kevin, all the while stroking every part of Kevin he can reach except his - now - straining erection. He has never quite understood the point of this practice, talking about sex acts while you’re performing other acts, but he’s not seriously about to question something that drives Kevin so wild, makes him writhe and buck under Ray’s hands.

He pinches Kevin’s nipples and is rewarded with a deep groan. He keeps talking about wanting to fuck Kevin, hard, he uses every filthy word he can think of, every act his mind can conjure. 

When it comes to it, they aren’t very adventurous in their carnal pursuits. They’re fully satisfied with what they have in their repertoire already, and too old and physically inflexible for some of the things they did enthusiastically on - or near - ratty old futons in the past, and the fantasy of these things is enough. Much of what he says here is so debasing and crass that he would be uncomfortable even recalling it outside this room, much less putting it to practice, but he is caught up in the passion, egged on by Kevin’s excitement.

He envies the free manner in which Kevin expresses his pleasure, whimpering, moaning and sighing, breathing endearments and half-choked expletives. Ray is almost never able to disconnect himself so far, always feels compelled to stay in control of himself, even as his own erection presses against the small of Kevin’s back and he feels like he might explode if he doesn’t find release soon. Kevin writhes in agonized pleasure, his hips moving, thrusting into thin air as Ray strokes and pinches, and alternates between gently biting Kevin’s neck and whispering words in his ear.

Kevin is close. His fists clench and unclench where they rest over Ray’s knees, and his breath comes in gulps. Ray drops his hand to Kevin’s long-ignored cock, pulling it with long sure strokes. 

Kevin whimpers, babbles, nearly sobbing: “Please, Ray, please, please.”

“Come for me,” Ray whispers silkily, and Kevin does. He shudders, shouts and comes, in long spurts across his own belly and chest.

He sags back bonelessly against Ray, who takes the towel from his nightstand and carefully cleans him, pressing chaste kisses against Kevin’s sweet, exposed neck while he does. 

 

_III. Raymond_

Kevin enjoys taking care of Ray, in the ways he’s allowed to. There is no way he’d rather spend a free evening than giving his husband a long, comprehensive blow job, dismantling Ray’s impassive shell and breaking his tightly-held control. 

They have a wonderful sex life, certainly better than many their age (Kevin refuses to participate in these sorts of conversations in the cafeteria, but his female colleagues, laboring under the misconception that being gay makes him a sort of honorary woman, have them while he’s at the table anyway, so he _knows things_ ), but Ray has always had trouble letting go entirely. Kevin likes to make him, especially when Ray has had a tough day at work and is tense and discomfited.

He sends him in the shower first, and Ray comes out looking softer and more relaxed. Kevin takes his hand and leads him to bed, still naked. Ray lies down on his back in the middle of the bed, and Kevin straddles his chest easily. He sometimes considers how foolish he must look, but dismisses the thought when he sees the look in Ray’s eyes. Adoring, trusting, expectant. Something tightens in his chest, then, and his determination to make his husband feel good strengthens. 

“May I blindfold you?” 

Ray nods, and visibly relaxes when the blindfold slips into place. Kevin stretches out on top of Ray, proceeding to kiss him silly. Ray locks him in an embrace, and begins lazily thrusting up against him. 

“Control yourself,” Kevin snaps sharply, but he’s unable to keep the grin out of his voice. 

Ray smiles and lets his arms fall to his sides. Kevin gives him one last kiss before moving slowly down his body, scattering kisses along Ray’s neck, across his chest and soft belly. He spends time there, caressing and teasing. Ray is sensitive about the bit of weight he’s gained in middle age, and Kevin wishes he could appease it. He murmurs endearments against the skin that Ray probably can’t make out. A quick look up confirms that Ray is well on his way to that relaxed place where Kevin likes him to be.

Kevin moves further down, presses a kiss to the tip of Ray’s cock, and briefly nuzzles the crevice between the inner thigh and the crotch. He feels more than he hears the miniscule sigh that escapes Ray when he does. 

He caresses Ray’s legs, tickling him behind the knees, which earns him an expected twitch. Kevin keeps his touches light, but constant, until Ray sighs again and shifts a bit. His body seems to sink further into the mattress, tension melting away. 

Kevin smiles. His husband is nothing if not predictable. He moves his touches higher, caressing the insides of Ray’s thighs. Ray spreads them slightly, giving him better access, and Kevin leans in, pressing kisses to the sensitive skin. He rests his cheek on Ray’s thigh for a moment, watching his growing erection. The intricacies of the human body have always intrigued him, and but for his much more enduring love affair with ancient literature and the dead languages in which it was written, he could have easily ended up a doctor like his sister. As it is, there is really only one specific body that holds any real fascination for him. 

He leans in further and licks a long trail up Ray’s cock, sucking briefly on the head before allowing it to rest back against Ray’s stomach. Ray lets out a deep breath, but seems otherwise unaffected still. 

He strokes along Ray’s flanks and hips, and takes a deep breath before leaning back in. This time, an audible rush of air escapes Ray, and Kevin feels a warm jolt of satisfaction. He moves downward, taking more of Ray’s - quite considerable - length in his mouth. He’s always loved this, the taste that is uniquely Raymond, the closeness, the life pulsing on his tongue, at once vulnerable and powerful. He rests in the feeling for a few moments.

There is another noisy outlet of breath from Ray. Kevin is fairly certain he knows what Ray is saying, but he still lifts his head, letting Ray’s cock slip from his mouth with an obscene pop. 

“What was that, darling?” 

He’s never been very adept at faking innocence, and judging by Ray’s reaction his skills aren’t improving. 

“Get on with it,” Ray repeats between clenched teeth, and Kevin grins. 

“Impatient,” he tsks. 

He still does as he’s asked, taking Ray back in his mouth, letting a hand move lower to cup the testicles and squeeze lightly before moving even further, brushing his fingers against the sphincter. Ray shifts closer to him, but Kevin still makes a point of asking:

“May I?”

“Yes,” Ray replies immediately, with the air of a man being asked the stupidest question in recorded history. 

Kevin pushes Ray’s knees up for better access, then reaches for the lubricant he left on the nightstand before. He rubs a slick finger back and forth slowly, teasing his way to the opening. There is a rumble of complaint from Ray, but in this he has always been prepared to submit to Kevin’s pace and care, and the rumble never reaches the form of words. 

Kevin takes a deep breath through his nose and swallows down as much of Ray as he can manage, while pushing his finger inside in a controlled movement. Ray gasps, and moans as Kevin crooks his finger, searching for a point of contact with the prostate. When he finds it, Ray moans again, louder this time. Kevin lifts his head to take a few deep breaths, and focuses on preparing Ray for more. After a few minutes, he pushes in with two fingers, holding still when he’s in as far as he can go. 

Ray is magnificent like this, blindfolded and laid open. A sheen of sweat is building up on his forehead, and he’s breathing heavily. His erection is so hard it must be almost painful, and yet he’s more relaxed than Kevin ever sees him outside this space. Kevin allows himself a few minutes to simply look at his husband, but he is jolted out of his reverie before too long.

“For the love of God, Kevin, do something!”

“You’re impatient,” Kevin observes. 

“And you’re impossible,” Ray growls. 

“Granted.”

He twists his fingers and Ray groans. 

“Like that?”

“You know,” Ray says, and Kevin is pleased that his voice is raspy and the words stuttered. “I am going to get you back for this.”

“Of course.” 

Kevin crooks his fingers just right, and is rewarded with another deep groan. 

“But it’s retribution I’m willing to risk.”

He takes Raymond in as deep as he can, swallowing around him and pulling out all of his best tricks. His fingers move rhythmically, pressing against Ray’s prostate over and over. Ray’s hips stutter, as if he can’t decide whether to move up into Kevin’s mouth, or down to meet his thrusting fingers. He’s making sound almost continually, tossing his head from side to side, jostling the blindfold. 

Kevin considers delaying orgasm, but the desperation with which Ray moves sways him, and he increases his pace instead. Ray’s noises reach a crescendo, his breath labored like he’s been running a seven-minute mile. He comes with a protracted wordless shout that makes Kevin’s toes curl in delight. He swallows, then withdraws both his mouth and his fingers carefully. Ray reaches blindly for him, no doubt intending to return the favor in some way. Kevin swats his hand away. 

“Go to sleep, I’ll be right back.”

In the shower, Kevin wraps his hand around himself and immerses himself in the sense memory of Ray’s orgasm. When he comes back out, Ray is fast asleep.


End file.
